La mort D'eric Northman
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Réponses à un challenge officiel "La Mort d'Eric" dans le cadre du contexte n 2 du RPG   auteurs : Haldira  x2 , Eleonore, Pam Ravenscroft, Anonyme, Sweety/Victor Madden.
1. by Haldira

**Titre :** La mort d'Eric Northman, vu à travers les yeux d'une petite fille.

**Auteur **: Haldira

Version gagnante du challenge _" la mort d'Eric Northman "_

Maman m'a emmené dans ce drôle d'endroit ou il y avait plein de monde. Elle m'a dit que tout ces gens seraient notre nouvelle famille. Mais moi je ne veux pas de nouvelle famille, je veux mon papa qui est parti.

Maman me dit qu'il est monté au ciel, qu'il à passé la rivière comme dans mon livre de conte du soir. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai vu mon papa, il était tout blanc avec des dents bizarre. Maman m'a dit que ça n'était pas mon papa mais un monstre. J'ai eu très peur, je ne dois pas approcher ce monstre.

Elle m'a dit que les gens d'ici n'aimaient pas les monstres et les tuaient pour plus que les petites filles comme moi aient peur. Avant qu'elle me dise qu'il était un monstre le monsieur je n'avais pas peur de lui. Et puis moi je sais, dans mon petit cœur, que ce n'est pas un monstre mais mon papa.

Maman discute avec plein de monde, moi je n'aime pas le monde. En plus leur tee-shirt il n'est pas beau. Même moi je dois le porter, beurk, le dessin il est moche.

Je rentre dans la pièce ou il y a la croix avec le petit jésus, on m'a expliqué tout ça dans mon école. Mais il n'est pas seul le petit jésus, il y a un autre monsieur à côté lui aussi sur une croix. Il est grand et je le trouve beau, le petit jésus il est moche et il a des poils sur le visage. Il a les cheveux blonds et longs et de grandes dents comme le monstre de maman. Il a l'air d'avoir mal et il y a de la fumée, là où il est attaché. Je le dis à maman qui rigole et qui me dit que c'est comme ça que l'on doit faire du mal aux monstres. Parce que nous on est les gentils et eux les méchants, il a pas l'air méchant, il a l'air tout malheureux.

On s'assoit sur le banc et on écoute, c'est long et je n'arrête pas de me tortiller, je m'ennuie, j'aimerai bien parler au monsieur qui est attaché pour plus qu'il soit triste.

Maman applaudit, on se lève et on sort dehors. Maman ne fait pas attention à moi et je retourne dedans pour voir le Monsieur, je fais attention à ce que personne en me voit, je ne veux pas me faire gronder.

Le monsieur est allongé sur la table en bois et il est toujours attaché. Je vais chercher un petit tabouret pour monter moi aussi. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui et lui pose des questions. Il me répond des choses que je ne comprends pas. Il ne doit pas parler la même langue que moi.

J'entends du bruit et j'ai un peu peur qu'on me découvre et qu'on me dispute. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et lui dit que je vais revenir, je sais qu'il a pas compris mais c'est pas grave.

Je me cache pour sortir, je retrouve maman qui n'avait pas vue que j'étais partie. Elle me dit qu'il faut qu'on aille dormir car demain matin on va voir le soleil se lever et le monstre mourir. Je ne comprends pas, elle me dit que je comprendrais mieux demain.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, je rêve du monsieur attaché, il me souriait et on se promenait tout les deux dans un champ et je ramassais des fleurs pour maman. Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon rêve que je me réveille. Il fait noir dehors et il y a encore des étoiles.

Il y a beaucoup de bruit et je vois par la fenêtre une croix géante comme celle du petit jésus dans la cour. Je sors de mon lit et met mes petit chausson lapin que papa m'avait rapporté un soir.

Je sors discrètement de la maison et me faufile vers l'église, l'endroit où il y a le monsieur attaché. J'entre dedans et me cache sous un banc, le monsieur n'est plus sur la table, il est par terre roulé en boule et toujours attaché comme un saucisson. Je suis triste, ce n'est pas bien d'attacher les gens, en plus il a mal, ça se voit.

J'avance en rampant sous les bancs et vais me cacher derrière le rideau qui est à côté du monsieur, je chuchote et je crois qu'il m'a entendu, il à tourné la tête de mon côté.

Un autre monsieur entre en hurlant auprès des gens qui sont dedans et les fait sortir, il s'approche du monsieur attaché, j'ai peur, mais je ne crie pas. Il lui dit des gros mots, des mots méchants, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Le vilain monsieur part, laissant l'autre part terre. Je suis trop petite pour pouvoir l'aider, alors je sors de derrière mon rideau et lui demande pardon parce que les gens ont été méchants avec lui. Il me fait un petit sourire je crois.

Je lui dis pleins de choses, je lui raconte que je m'appelle Judy, que mon papa avait les mêmes dents que lui et que moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres, que je ne pense pas qu'il est un monstre, qu'il est trop beau pour ça. Là, il me fait un vrai sourire.

Le bruit revient, les gens arrivent. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue, il est tout froid, c'est normal quand on est par terre on à froid. Je lui demande encore pardon parce que je comprends qu'on va lui faire du mal, alors je prends le chouchou qui attache ma tresse, c'est mon préféré, il est rose avec une princesse dessus. J'attache mon chouchou dans ses cheveux et vais vite me cacher derrière le rideau.

Je finis par rentrer à la maison, personne ne m'a vue, mais j'ai eue tellement peur que je vais aux toilettes. En sortant, maman me gronde parce que je ne suis pas dans mon lit, je lui dis que j'avais besoin de faire pipi.

Elle me dit que ce n'est pas grave et que je dois m'habiller parce qu'on doit voir le soleil se lever. Elle me donne mes habits et me gronde de nouveau parce que ma tresse est défaite et que j'ai perdue mon chouchou. Je sais que je l'ai pas perdu moi, mais je ne lui dis pas.

On sort une fois toutes belles et on retrouve les autres gens devant la grande croix ou le monsieur est attaché.

Un autre monsieur nous raconte une histoire sur les monstres et les gentils. Le soleil apparait peu à peu et tout le monde se tait, regardant le monsieur prendre feu. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je suis triste, je l'aimais bien moi ce monsieur. Maman me dit qu'il ne faut pas que je pleure, que c'est bien ce qu'il se passe et que toutes les personnes comme lui devrait subir la même chose.

Pourtant je continue de pleurer, j'arrive pas à arrêter, au bout d'un long moment, le monsieur n'est plus là, tout le monde applaudit et est content. Moi, je suis triste. Pendant que personne ne fait attention à moi, je vais à l'endroit qui à brûlé et souffle sur les cendres, je trouve un morceau tout noir qui ressemble à la princesse qui était sur mon chouchou. Je le prends dans ma main, je lève les yeux et regarde le soleil en disant

-Au revoir Monsieur.

****


	2. by Eleonore

Léo dévoile son idée !

**Titre :** Une douce vengeance nommée Éric Northman  
**Auteur :** Eleonore

-

Éric Northman. Cela faisait un moment déjà que ces simples mots m'inspiraient haine, tristesse, colère mais avant tout ce goût amer de vengeance dans la bouche. 1612 jours que je le maudissais à chacun de mes réveils, depuis ce fameux 10 février 2005 où Sophie Anne Leclerc fut renversée et ses shérifs exécutés. Les pertes furent considérables, surtout dans cette zone, dans ma zone, la troisième zone. Nous étions réputés pour notre loyauté inégalée envers la reine : Nous en avions payé le prix. C'est dans cette nuit sombre où le sang de mes pairs a coulé que mon créateur, Richard Hearn, shérif de la troisième zone du comté de Louisiane, mourut dans d'atroces souffrances. Je regrette aujourd'hui amèrement cette nuit où il m'avait envoyé dans le Dakota pour un quelconque traité finalement inutile. Il m'avait sauvé. Il ne m'avait même pas appelé, préférant rendre les armes seul, sans risquer la vie de sa filleule. Cela peut paraître prétentieux mais nous tenions beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il serait prêt à offrir sa vie pour moi s'il le fallait. Sur le moment, j'avais balayé sa déclaration d'un revers de la main avec un rictus amusé. J'aurais dû le prendre au sérieux. Les remords ne cessent de me ronger depuis sa mort.

A mon retour, cet escroc de Castro m'avait catapulté shérif de la zone sans le moindre préavis. Il m'avait même collé dans les pattes, Chris, un de ses sous-fifres, chargé, j'en étais sure, de me surveiller. Il ne me laissa pas le choix, me menaçant de mort imminente si ...désaccord ? Pour lui la ' perte du regrettable et bon vieux Richard ' n'était ' qu'un simple dommage collatéral ' et que c'était 'le cycle de la vie des vampires'. Je commençai à me faire une raison dans mon chagrin, quand j'appris qu'un shérif avait été épargné car 'bon pour le nouveau règne de la Louisiane' : Éric Northman, cinquième zone. L'injustice mêlée à la peine que je ressentais me poussa à faire de lui mon ennemi : j'avais tout perdu, Nous avions tous perdus dans ce renversement, mais lui non.

Depuis ce jour, je l'espionnais, le traquais, profitant de ces moindre faux pas pour le bouquet final : L'exécution. La rancœur que j'éprouvais à son égard me bouffais de l'intérieur, me faisant parfois suffoquer avec l'air je ne respirais plus depuis plus de deux siècles. J'avais réunis à mes cotés quelques vampires désireux aussi de réparations. Nos petites enquêtes nous donnèrent moult informations intéressantes comme sa relation 'privilégiée' et surtout de sang avec Sookie Stackhouse, avec qui il devait se marier dans quelques jours. Ces derniers mots ne m'évoquèrent que du dégout. Sa relation avec sa filleule, Pam Ravenscroft, serait tout aussi exploitable. J'avais même appris sous peu que cette dernière devait veiller a la protection de l'humaine en l'absence d'Éric. Pitoyable. Ces sujets avaient été très coopératifs quant à ces 'derniers' soucis avec les fées ou encore les sorcières.

Aujourd'hui tout était parfait. Le plan avait été vu et revus pour être sûr que rien ne viendrai perturber mon exquise vengeance. Nous avions conclu comme un accord, moi et mes frères de vengeance, que je serais celle qui exécuterait la sentence. Eux, pendant ce temps, feraient diversions aux quartes coins du territoire.  
En cette nuit propice de pleine lune, moi, Gemma Malley, attendais Northman dans la clairière ' sujet ' de sa venue. Je lui avais demandé officiellement de l'aide pour une soi-disant affaire préoccupante, n'éveillant ainsi pas les soupçons de Chris-le-lèche-bottes. Pour être sure que ce dernier n'interférerait en aucun cas dans mes affaires, je l'avais envoyé faire un rapport sur la situation préoccupante de mon territoire à Castro. Tout le monde était prêt. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

Une présence me sortit de mes pensées : le viking se tenait devant moi, approchant à pas nonchalants. Tous crocs dehors, il se posta devant moi, faisant un faible signe de la tête :

- Malley  
- Northman  
- Je te prierai d'aller droit au but, je dois retourner gérer ma zone. Saches que je te fais une faveur en étant ici, m'annonça t-il avec son ton dur et froid.

Je me levais, crocs dehors, et me mis à sa hauteur.

- Je te promets de ne pas abuser de ton temps.

Je me détournais, et commençais à faire les cents pas : réflexe humain que je ne perdais pas.

- Tu as fait vite, tu ne faillis pas à ta réputation

Je le vis esquisser un sourire

- Il se trouve que beaucoup de vampires disparaissent ces temps-ci.  
- En quoi cela me concerne ? me coupa t-il  
- Il se trouve que les coupables pourraient être des sorcières. Ayant entendus tes mésaventures avec elles je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider.

Son regard, fixé dans le vide, devint noir. Touché.

- Si je dois te donner un seul conseil, c'est de ne pas les rencontrer seule, grogna t-il presque

- C'est pour cela que je leur aie donné rendez-vous avec nous ici. A deux nous seront plus à même de les maitriser.

Alors que je le vis me lancer un regard noir de fureur et commencé à répliquer, les trois sorcières entrèrent en scène. Je jubilais intérieurement. Je me postais prés de lui, professionnelle, alors que les trois arrivantes formaient une ligne droite devant nous. Nous nous fixâmes un long moment, attendant le déclic. Et il arriva comme prévu. Un éclair de compréhension parcouru le visage d'Éric : Il avait reconnu les sorcières rencontrées plutôt dans sa longue vie. Je ne pus réprimer un fou rire et fis quelque pas afin de me poster dans la ligne 'adverse'.

- Échec au roi, ricanai-je

Ayant tout de suite compris, il essaya de prendre la fuite. C'était sans compter sur mes alliées qui l'immobilisèrent d'un revers de la main. Debout devant nous, l'envie de tuer au bord des canines, il grognait, incapable de bouger.

- Que veux-tu ? Aboya t-il  
- Moi ? Ta mort.

J'avais décidé de le laisser dans l'ignorance quant au pourquoi. Qui a t-il de pire que de mourir dans l'incompréhension ? Mourir torturé dans l'incompréhension. Les sorcières, impassibles, se postèrent en rond autour de lui.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Northman. Tu devrais le savoir, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon... m'amusais-je en sortant mon portable.

Pendant que le vampire essayait de se débattre vainement, j'appelais Bontemps. Il répondit au bout de 3 sonneries.

- Occupe-toi de la fille. Ne sous estime pas le vampire.

Et je raccrochais, me délectant de la peur naissante dans les yeux du viking. Je m'assis sur une pierre et, telle une humaine au cinéma, me laissa happer par l'histoire. Je connaissais le scenario par cœur. Il devait d'abord neutraliser Pam. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, cela vint plus vite que prévu. L'effroi, la douleur qui transperçait le corps de l'apollon était un spectacle tout à fait … revigorant. Il essayait toujours et encore de se débattre, tel un enfant qui ne sait pas nager coulant dans l'eau. Voyant que les sorcières avaient du mal à tenir le malheureux en place, je leur fis signe et elles sortirent les chaines en argent. Heureusement que mon accord avec celles-ci était solide, sinon j'aurais eu des soucis à me faire : elle était très douées et très dangereuses dans leur genre. Je leur avais promis une mort lente et douloureuse. Une fois cloué au sol je m'approchais de lui, me fixant toujours avec son regard haineux :

- Tu as un bon nombre d'ennemis, shérif … Figure toi que mes amies les fées avaient l'air très intéressés quand je leur ai parlé de ton humaine, le narguais-je

Je ne fus pas la seule à rire devant la figure déformée du shérif. Tout simplement jouissif. J'avais demandé à la fée de la torturer un peu avant de la tuer, tout ça bien sur pour voir ce pauvre Éric agoniser devant les derniers instants de sa douce. Il m'avait dit qu'il la courserait pour l'effrayer, avant de l'envoyer valdinguer contre un arbre. Éric s'agitait de plus en plus, ressentant, j'en étais sure, la peur de son 'aimée'. J'avais aussi demandé au bourreau de faire ça rapidement tout de même, car le jour allait se lever dans quelques heures ici, et je voulais absolument le voir rendre son dernier souffle. Or, la deuxième partie prendrait du temps. Il avait acquiescé, disant qu'il lui briserait les chevilles pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, avant de jouer avec un couteau sur le corps de l'humaine. Le viking, dont la patience avait déjà atteint ces limites, essaye dans un ultime effort de se lever. C'était sans compter sur les chaines qui, s'enfonçant dans sa chair, le clouèrent au sol. Piqué de spasmes, je compris que sa 'moitié' l'appelait :

- Que c'est dommage que tu sois bloqué ici, me moquais-je

Étape finale : Lui briser la nuque. La réaction du shérif fut sans appel : il s'immobilisa sous ces chaines, le visage mortifiée, choqué. Le regard dans le vide il se mit à pleurer, les larmes cheminant doucement vers le sol. J'allais me prendre de pitié pour lui, quand s'imposa dans mon esprit, le visage de mon créateur. La colère a la bouche, je déclarais :

- Échec à la reine Northman. A vous maintenant, dis –je aux sorcières.

Elles hochèrent la tête simultanément, et commencèrent à danser autour du vampire toujours prostré. Elles avaient comme mission, de lui lancer un envoutement lui faisant perdre toute notion de la réalité. Une fois fini, la plus vieille s'approcha de moi pour me lancer un autre sortilège : paraître Sookie aux yeux d'Éric. Je me raclais la gorge, imitant la voix de Sookie, pendant que les sorcières repartaient je ne sais où. Elle m'avait dit que le sortilège ne ferait effet que 10 minutes. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Je m'approchai de lui, le visage faussement soucieux :

- Chéri, tu vas bien ? Sanglotai-je

Son regard s'éclaira quand il le posa sur moi

- Amour ! Tu es en vie ! Fit-il

Je passais une main sur son visage :

- Bien sur que je le suis, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Couinais-je

Il m'adressa un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse qui me firent un pincement au cœur. Un vampire pouvait aimer.

- Peux-tu me détacher ? Me demanda t-il

C'est alors que je repris pied avec la réalité : Ne pas se laisser apitoyer. Je saisis le pieu à ma ceinture et l'enfonça d'un geste dans la poitrine du viking. Il me regardait déboussolé :

- Pourquoi amour ? Pour...s'arrêta t-il avant de cracher du sang. Je ne t'en veux pas … mais sache une chose … je … t'...ai...me...rai...pour...tou...jou…

Il ne pu achever sa phrase car la mort le rattrapa.

- Échec et Mat. 


	3. by Pam Ravenscroft

**Titre :** Pardonnez moi mon Dieu, j'ai pêché !

**Auteur :** Pam

« Des monstres. C'est tout ce que ces espèces de sangsues sont. J'ai encore honte à savoir ma pauvre petite sœur entre leurs griffes. D'ailleurs elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, qu'elle ne me connaissait plus. Tout ça parce que je suis entrée dans la Confrérie du Soleil. Elle dit que les vampires ne sont pas des monstres et que c'était nous les erreurs de la nature. Ne faut-il pas être un monstre pour oser mordre l'un des hommes de dieu ? Le vampire qui a mordu Pete, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure est un monstre c'est sur ! Il aurait mieux fait de rester six pieds sous terre plutôt que de revenir… Un des envoyés du Révérend Newlin est venu nous voir dans la journée. Soit disant, un vampire le traquait pour tuer le chef de notre confrérie. Il fallait dépêcher des membres fidèles comme nous pour inviter ce vampire à l'un des barbecues du siècle.

Je partie alors avec un groupe de trois autres personnes. Nous étions armés de pieux et d'argent pour faire face à un vampire dont nous ne connaissions juste le nom. Nous savions aussi où est-ce qu'il se trouvait, mais quand même, le fait d'être face à un de ces êtres sans conscience ne me rassurait guère. J'ai prié tous les saints qui me sont venu à l'esprit. Pourvu que nous restions en vie après ça, car certain nous parlait de leur famille, de leurs femme, de leurs jeunes enfants. Ces pauvres derniers ne devaient pas devenir orphelins à cause d'une horreur créé par le diable !

Rapidement nous somme arrivés au point où nous devions le trouver. Sur une route complètement perdu. Rien que l'endroit me fichais froid dans le dos. Je me cramponnais un peu plus à mon crucifie. Nous attendions tranquillement dans la voiture de notre cible. Une Bugatti Veyron couleur bleu nuit… Mais dans le noir comment faire cette différence ? Elle était sensée être immatriculé JAIF1. Pas vraiment rassurant et pourtant notre proie vient pointer le bout de son nez. Pete à démarrer la voiture et à mis le gyrophare sur le toit. Un truc qui avait du être acheté pas chère. En tout cas le vampire s'arrêta sur le bas côté… Pete sortie suivie de prêt par un gars dont je ne me souviens plus à cette heure son prénom. Pete demanda au vampire de sortir, mais ce dernier refusa. Pete sait que nous avons à faire à un vampire. Il ne le regarde pas dans les yeux.

Je m'accroche de plus en plus fort à mon crucifie et je me suis mis à prier un peu plus fort pour moi-même. Mais j'entendis la portière s'ouvrir je vis un pied en sortir. Le vampire sorti de la voiture, je fus surpris tout d'abord par sa taille. Il était affreusement grand ! Mais à peine était-il sorti que déjà le deuxième homme qui était sorti lui balança un filet en argent sur le visage. Des volutes de fumée s'envolent, Pete en profite pour passer une chaine sur ses bras. Le vamp' grogne.

- _Magnez vous bordel !_ nous hurla-t-il. L'homme à mes côtés ouvrit la portière et me tira dehors. Je le suis mais je suis complètement déboussolé. Il attrape un nouveau filet d'argent et une arbalète armé d'un pieu et m'en tend une deuxième. Voyant que je ne la prenais pas, il me la flanqua dans les mains avant de me pousser plus près de la bête qui grondait furieusement. Le grand blond, tout croc dehors fixa Pete droit dans les yeux. Avant qu'on ait pu arriver à leur niveau, il l'avait déjà hypnotisé et il le débarrassa rapidement du filet en argent et la chaine en argent sur ses avants bras tomba. Clyde qui m'avais flanqué cette arme dans les mains se mis à courir pour aider ses deux comparses. Mais il fit un baptême de l'air et retomba lourdement contre le capot de notre voiture. Il attrapa l'homme dont l'identité m'était introuvable encore et l'envoyer lui aussi volé loi, il passa de l'autre côté de la barrière de sécurité, enfin le vampire se retourna vers Pete et se jeta sur lui Il allait probablement le vider de son sang et moi qui avait je l'avoue trop peur de tirer… Je sentis les os de Pete craquer contre la poigne du blond. J'en fus saisi d'un frisson, mais le buveur de sang redressa la tête.

- Pam ! Sookie dit-il. Mais il n'aura pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il se mit à gronder et eu à peine le temps de regarder le pieu qui était venu se loger dans son ventre. Il se mit à cracher des bulles de sang avant de s'effondrer lourdement se transformant en une flaque dont la matière n'était pas vraiment qualifiable… Je regardais mon arme. L'index avait pressé la gâchette sans que je ne lui ordonne de le faire. Je relâchais l'arme de mes mains comme si elle venait de m'électrocuter.

Après ça, nous avons aidé l'homme Inconnu à remonter vers la voiture, puis nous avons pris Pete et l'avons mis dans la voiture. Pendant qu'Inconnu conduisait la voiture du vampire, je m'installais sur le fauteuil avant passager, regardant mes mains encore incapable de pouvoir prononcer un mot.

De retour à la Confrérie, je m'en suis allé dans la chapelle où j'ai prié pendant plus une heure avant de partir me faire un brin de toilette. Une douche ne pouvait que me détendre… Dès lors que je fus sortie des douches communes, je viens m'assoir sur mon lit. J'arrivais peu à peu à mettre de l'ordre sur mes idées. Je venais de tuer un être vivant sur cette terre… Seigneur, un pasteur n'est pas sensé tuer ! J'ai du sang sur les mains mon Dieu. Soyez miséricordieux avec moi, je ne fait que renvoyer au diable l'un de ces enfants… »

Journal intime du Père Jake MacLaggen, Pasteur au service de la Fellowship on the sun, Nuit du 1er Avril


	4. by Anonyme

**Titre: **Adieu Eric  
Note de l'auteur: Je l'ai écrit au moment où Eric a recouvert la mémoire.  
**Auteur : **Ancien Membre

J'avais entendu le coup de feu, j'avais vu l'arme pointé sur lui, mais je n'avais pas réagit. En fait, mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre durant une seconde qui me parut une éternité, j'avais retenu mon souffle sans même m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi mon stupide corps avait refusé de m'obéir ? Sans doute parce que sur le moment deux idées complètement oposées entraient en conflit dans mon cerveau. Une petite voix hurlait dans ma tête de me baisser, que ça n'était pas pour moi, que je devais me débrouiller pour être en dehors de la zone de tir. Une autre partie en moi avait envie que je me jette sur l'arme et que je sauve la vie du seul vampire qui m'avait écouté, qui m'avait fait l'amour comme un dieu, du seul être avec qui je m'étais sentie pleinement heureuse. Songeant aux instants merveilleux que j'avais passé avec Eric, je me sentais si mal en point que j'avais une furieuse envie de pleurer. Mais ça n'était pas le moment.

Me tournant vers le corps sublime étendu au sol, je ne m'attardais pas à contempler la vision de cette créature trop sexy pour que je sois en mesure de lui résister bien longtemps. La seule chose qui m'obsédait c'était ce gros trou dans sa poitrine. De la fumée s'en échappait. Bon sang ! S'il avait été humain, il aurait été tué sur le coup. Mais il n'était pas humain. Tout vampire qu'il soit, Eric semblait très mal en point. Je me précipitais vers lui. Comme une idiote je me mettais en quête de son pouls, c'était un pur réflexe. Sa main froide se referma sur la mienne. Je tremblais en sentant sa froideur. Eric avait toujours la peau tiède. C'était probablement dû à ses dîners, je n'avais jamais eut l'envie d'y réfléchir parce que je savais que la réponse ne me plairait pas. Basculant mes yeux dans les siens, je me sentit soudainement très faible, comme si je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni agir, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Eric allait mourir sous mes yeux et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Cette certitude me frappa en plein fouet me laissant tremblante et blanche comme un drap.

« Sookie… parvient-il à articuler. » Pourquoi essayait-il de parler ? C'était stupide. Il avait un trou dans sa poitrine et ça ne se refermait pas. Pourquoi ça ne se refermait pas ? Je sentais l'agitation tout autour de moi. Quelqu'un avait dû s'occuper du tireur, mais je n'y songeais même pas. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournée vers le beau blond avec un trou dans la poitrine et qui me tenait la main, une main que j'avais envie d'embrasser, de serrer tout contre moi. Soudain j'eus une illumination. Je dégageais ma main et saisit un objet tranchant sur l'une des tables du Croquemitaine. Je portait la lame du couteau à mon poignet et perçait la peau. Je plaçais mon poignet devant la bouche de Eric malgré le regard qu'il me lançait. Je cru y lire un non, ne fais pas ça. Je n'y comprenais rien. Eric avait toujours voulu goûter mon sang, pendant une année entière il m'avait harcelé, il avait même fait en sorte que je ne puisse plus voir Bill en peinture, alors pourquoi refusait-il l'objet de ses convoitises ? Il bu quelques goûtes avant de tousser rejetant le sang.

« Ca ne sert à rien Sookie. » Je tournais la tête et découvrait mon ancien amant. Il avait été le compagnon de mes nuits, le premier vampire que j'avais vu, et le premier que j'avais aimé. Pendant le temps où j'avais été avec lui, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait finir notre vie ensemble, mais j'ai appris qu'il avait été embauché pour ce boulot et que tout ça n'était qu'une vague farce, un simple boulot pour lui. Il avait eut beau me dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il m'aimait vraiment, je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance. Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder sans ressentir de la colère. « C'était une balle en argent. »

Et elle a été tirée en plein cœur, achevais-je mentalement. Eric allait mourir et je ne pourrais rien y faire. J'avais envie de hurler à mon ancien amant et à Pam derrière lui qui semblait peinée elle aussi mais ne faisait absolument rien. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne levaient même pas le petit doigt. Pourquoi laissaient-ils Eric mourir ? Je serrais plus fort la main de Eric. Réalisant qu'il ne serrait pas ma main, je baissais mes yeux vers lui. Il ne bougeait plus. Je relevais la tête. « Faites quelque chose ! Je vous en prie ! On ne peut pas le laisser mourir ! » Ma voix était passé dans les aigus. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, j'avais envie de hurler et je crois bien que c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Impossible de l'affirmer clairement, je n'avais plus conscience de grand chose si ce n'est que la seule personne au monde qui m'avait réellement aimé, et quel amour était-ce, était en train de mourir. Je ne voulais pas perdre Eric ! Ne le laissez pas mourir, pitié. Ce fut Bill qui parla, Pam ne semblait pas vraiment en état. « On ne peut rien faire Sookie. Il va mourir, définitivement. » J'avais envie de le frapper mais cela n'aurait servit à rien. Je me tournais vers Eric et fit la seule chose qui me passa par la tête, je l'embrassais. Il m'avait demandé depuis qu'il avait recouvert la mémoire pourquoi je n'acceptais pas qu'il redevienne mon amant, et moi je l'avais superbement ignoré. Je voulais Eric mais je ne voulais pas ce vampire présomptueux, ce vampire manipulateur, si égoïste, si arrogant. A présent je réalisais que j'avais été une idiote. J'avais cru que je pouvais n'avoir que la partie qui m'intéressait chez lui, alors que c'était lui que j'aimais, lui tout entier.

****


	5. by Sweety  Victor Madden

**Titre : **Il n'y a pas de belle mort. Il y en juste qui sont belles à raconter.  
**Auteur :** Sweety

* * *

_La plupart des vampires de la zone numéro 5 se sont réunis sous le commandement d'Eric Northman et de Victor Madden. La situation est critique, les membres de la confrérie du soleil ont préparé une attaque surprise. La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et c'est dans les rues de Shreveport que la bataille fait rage, les balles d'argents pleuvent, les corps se répandent._

" Les humaines ? Hurle Victor Madden à l'adresse du Shérif  
- Pam veille sur elle au Fangtasia !"

En effet Eléonore, Sarah, Sookie et les serveuses d'Eric se sont réfugiées dans le bar afin de permettre au Viking et au Conquistador de se battre l'esprit tranquille. Dos à dos les deux hommes couvrent les arrières l'un de l'autre. Les balles fusent autours d'eux, ils encaissent les coups sans broncher mais les rendent au centuple. Quelques métamorphes se sont joints dans cette bataille mais cela ne suffit pas à contenir la centaines d'illuminés qui tentent de les éradiquer.  
Les forces de l'ordre ne viennent pas, les civils restent dans leurs maisons priant pour leurs vies.  
On entend une déflagration puis deux, les flammes encerclent les deux vampires les plus puissant de la mêlée.

" Eric ! Il faut sortir de la ! Ou on va y passer !  
- J'avais compris Madden"

Les flammes sont hautes, il est impossible de sauter par dessus. Autour du bûcher improvisé quelques vampires tentent de calmer le feu. On entend des cris, des hurlements, des mortels qui hurlent " Au feu" craignant pour leurs maisons. La haine déforment le visages de Victor et Eric. Quelques hommes sont eux aussi coincés par les flammes. C'est à leur intention que le blond dit

" C'est donc cela votre but ! Mettre la ville à feu et à sang ! Mais croyez moi vous aussi allez tous y passer !"

Sur ces mots il déchiquette les illuminés. Cependant cela ne change rien à la situation et les flammes ouvrent leurs bras et se rapprochent des deux hommes.  
On entend des sirènes, sûrement les pompiers qui réagissent. Concentrés sur la situation Victor cherche un moyen de sortir de la fournaise. Une voix grave s'élève de la cohue, c'est Bill Compton

" Le lampadaire !"

Northman réagit très vite et saisit par le bras Madden et d'un signe de tête lui montre l'engin de leur survie. Les deux vampires grimpent dessus afin d'échapper aux flammes.  
Mais ils sont en vue de tous, trop a découvert

" C'est du suicide ! crie le brun  
- Tu préfères le brasier peut être ? "

Un grognement en guise de réponse. Soudain les deux immortels se jettent du haut du lampadaire hors des flammes. Ils atterrissent tant bien que mal au sol. A peine ont il le temps de se relever qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveaux encerclés mais par des hommes cette fois.

" J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez leurs chefs. Dit un homme au crâne rasé  
- Je suis leurs chef. Clame Eric Northman les yeux brûlants de fureur  
- Tant pis pour toi "

En une fraction de seconde une balle d'argent frappe brutalement le Viking. Ce dernier pose un genoux au sol.

" Pour la Louisiane, pour Sookie"

En un souffle le vampire millénaire tombe au sol. Un cri bestial déchire la nuit, c'est Victor...

_Au même moment au Fangtasia :_

" Nous devons y aller ! Hurle Sarah Keller proche de l'hystérie  
- J'ai pour ordre de ne vous tenir en vie et je compte bien le faire ! Rétorque Pam"

C'est a ce moment qu'une dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents débarquent dans le bar. Un cri de rage se fait entendre de la part de toutes les femmes du Fangtasia. Elles aussi comptent se battre. Des tables en guise de bouclier et des couteaux comme seules armes c'est vaillamment que Leaticia et Selena s'engagent dans la lutte.  
Pam tente de protéger Sookie qui est la cible des balles. C'est alors qu'un vent monstrueux se lève. Les vitres se brisent et le bar semble s'envoler. La compagne de Victor Madden semble dans une furie sans nom. Mais aucune n'est assez armée pour faire face.

"On dégage !"

Malgré la présence de Pam les filles fuient et abandonnent le bar.  
Les serveuses détalent aussitôt l'ordre donné. La filleule de Northman entraîne derrière elle Sookie mais celle ci devient livide. Les jambes de l'humaine blonde cèdent. Elle est toujours à porté de balles et cela ne manque pas elle en reçoit une. On l'entend murmurer le nom de son amant. Puis plus rien. Le vide, le néant. Un cri bestial déchire la nuit, c'est Pam...

_Quelques heures plus tard les forces de l'ordre sont finalement intervenue, la liste des pertes est lourdes. 68 hommes et 43 vampires dont Eric Northman. C'est à l'hôpital que se retrouve Sookie. Plongée dans le coma.  
Plus tard on parlera de cette nuit du 1er Avril 2010 sous le nom de " La grande peur " Pour les humains et la nuit de la " Grande Perte" pour les vampires de Louisiane._


	6. by Haldira again

**Titre : /**  
**Auteur : **Haldira

_Pour finir cette série de participation, dernière proposition par notre gagnante :_

* * *

_POV Eric_

Son regard, son regard me hante. Évidemment, elle à été torturée et personne n'en sors indemne, aussi forte que soit cette personne. Il n'y avait même plus la petite étincelle qui montrait qu'elle était heureuse ou tout du moins apaisée de me voir. C'est comme si le lien qui nous unissait n'avait pas résisté à la torture.

Certes, cette guerre c'est fini, mais ai-je encore envie de me battre. Je la vois chaque jour pour m'assurer de son bien être mais ne supporte plus ce regard éteins. Comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'une personne comme les autres.

J'ai mal comme je n'ai jamais eu mal dans mon millénaire d'existence. J'ai mal et je ne peux rien faire contre cela. Chaque nuit qui passe, je hurle à qui veux l'entendre que j'aurais du être capable de la sauver. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait à ma place et je n'ai plus grâce à ses yeux.

La seule personne à qui j'ai toujours voulu plaire était mon Maître, qui n'est plus et cette femme. Cette humaine, moi qui les méprisait tant avant. On dit que la vie est injuste, l'éternité l'est tout autant. J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers avec elle. Peut être ne suis-je pas ce qui lui convient. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne autant à retrouver un peu de son amour. Amour qu'elle n'a jamais eu, soyons réalistes et regardons les choses en face pour une fois.

Je l'ai forcée à tellement de chose, je l'ai poussée dans ses retranchements et elle s'est pliée par la force des choses, ce que nous faisions ensemble n'est ni plus, ni moins lié à la magie du lien du sang qui nous unis. Ce qui est créé par le sang ne peut être défait que par la mort. La mort, voilà quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis… la seconde mort de mon créateur en fait. J'ai surmonté cela je ne sais comment. Là encore c'est un mensonge, je ne l'ai toujours pas accepté. Le fait qu'il m'a laissé seule, sur cette terre, lui qui était mon repère, qui m'a fait tenir pendant ce millénaire.

J'aurais aimé devenir ce repère pour Sookie, lui faire comprendre que je serais là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive, que si elle acceptait d'être mienne éternellement, je… je ne sais plus en fait…

L'aube darde ses premiers rayons et je suis comme attiré, comme un papillon vers la lumière. Est-ce là ma fin. Assurément.

Sans plus me poser de questions, je me dirige vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte. Le jour éclairci dehors, le lève le regard et vois les étoiles disparaitre, je sors et descend les marches du perron et m'avance. La chaleur qui émane de mon corps me renvois à ma vie humaine, je retrouve un ami que j'avais perdu depuis un millénaire.

_-Mon ami, nous nous retrouvons enfin._


End file.
